Worth It?
by Gallagher Rose
Summary: Is it worth leaving the ones you love to protect them?


AN: So, just felt like posting this story up here. Enjoy. :)

I don't own Gallagher Girls, but tomorrow, I will own a copy of GG4!

Zach Goode teetered on the edge of the building, his face only half-hidden in the shadows. He didn't bother to find more cover. He doubted anyone would notice anyways.

He looked sadly at all the families gathered on the sprawling lawn to see the Fourth of July fireworks. Mothers, fathers, grandparents, and little children, some with their eyes scrunched shut and their hands covering their ears, and others, practically falling out of their parent's laps in excitement.

In particular, Zach sought out one family. The father was running towards them, still in his coat from the pharmacy, his teenaged son following closely behind. The mother sat on the hill, pointing out the fireworks to her daughter, lying contently on the grass. The father crept up to his wife, and pulled her back against him.

Even from where he stood, Zach could hear them speak.

"Jo-osh!" The lady cried, struggling against her husband, who gently placed a kiss on her head.

"Hey Dee. Hope I didn't startle you." He then knelt down close to his daughter. "June's asleep already is she?" he asked his wife, who had gotten up, brushing the grass from her pink sweater.

"Mm-hmm. Looks like it." Dee Dee Abrams began walking towards the picnic table, following her son. "Jonathon, be careful!"

The boy turned around but didn't stop running. "Mom, I'm fifteen! I think I can run without- WOAH!" He tripped and landed in the arms of a girl with brown hair and green eyes.

She smirked and set him on his feet. "I think you better start listening to your mom Jon," she said, green eyes sparkling.

He blushed and rubbed his neck. "Y-yeah, I guess." Dee Dee laughed and walked away, leaving the two teens standing in an awkward silence. Finally, the girl's twin brother approached them. "Hey Ally. Jon." He tilted his chin in greeting.

Jon smiled. "What's good Goode?" He asked, high-fiving the boy. The two siblings looked at him incredulously. "Really, Jon, really? How long did it take you to figure that out?" they asked him, laughing as they joined their friends.

Finally, Zach found two women, standing by the picnic table. Dee Dee and her friend were laughing quietly at their children, all the while setting food on the table. Her friend had blonde-brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. She cut herself a slice of pie and began eating it.

"God Dee Dee! You make pies just like Mrs. Abram did!" She smiled and took another bite. Dee Dee laughed. "Yeah, she taught me the recipe before she passed." The bubbly woman's smile faded slightly before she perked up.

"God Cammie! I'm so glad you came back to Roseville!" she said. Cammie nodded and smiled, taking a look around her. "Yeah, it's good to be home."

"What made you come back Cammie?" Dee Dee asked. Cammie swallowed before speaking.

"Well, Ally and Remy wanted to go to their mom's school, and there was a teaching job available, so, we came back."

Dee Dee laughed. "I guess the kids weren't too happy about mom coming back to school, huh?"

Cammie shook her head. "No, they weren't."

They looked at the fireworks for a while, and Zach could hear the finale, but couldn't tear his eyes away from Cammie.

As the noise died down, Dee Dee said quietly, "Cammie I know you don't like to talk about it, but what happened to your husband. Zach, right?"

Cammie took a deep breath, and looked down at her ring finger, where Zach knew his ring was still sitting.

She looked back at Dee Dee. "Zach has his own medical firm in Washington. We felt it was important for the twins to go to school here, but I knew that Zach couldn't leave his firm. We still go out to Washington every summer to visit him though." She smiled and pointed to the food. "We better put this out on plates before everyone arrived.

Zach got up and backed up into the shadows. He felt a hand on his arm, and turned to see the face of his father-in-law.

"I know this hurts Zach, but it's for their good. It'll be worth it when you go to bed, knowing that your wife and kids are safe.

Zach nodded, unable to speak.

Clapping his shoulder, Tyler Morgan turned and walked away. "I'll be in the helicopter Zach. You have 30 seconds before they notice we're missing."

Zach nodded, and took one last look at his family. Walking back to the helicopter, he took a look at the ring he wore over his wedding ring, that symbolized his loyalty to the Circle of Cavan.

He sighed and jumped into his seat.

It didn't feel worth it.

AN: What did you think? Review!

Anyways, just a few quick notes:

1. Only the Good Spy Young releases tomorrow! Who else is excited?

2. Check out **artificially sweetened**'s story My Big Fat Spy Wedding if you haven't already! It's really, really good and funny!

3. HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY!


End file.
